


Манящий запах

by Stitching_Joker



Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-02 00:16:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5226620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stitching_Joker/pseuds/Stitching_Joker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Митчелл сам не понимал, почему его так тянуло к этому мужчине</p>
            </blockquote>





	Манящий запах

Митчелл сам не понимал, почему его так тянуло к этому мужчине, разговаривающему по телефону на скамейке в парке. Пшеничные волосы, рыжеватая щетина, длинный выразительный нос, чувственные губы... многих похожих он видел раньше, но ни один не вызывал такого интереса и такого непреодолимого голода.  
Митчелл кружился в плавном ритме, словно вальсировал вокруг, оставаясь незамеченным благодаря густой вечерней темноте. Казалось, он чувствует запах этой крови даже на расстоянии, прямо сквозь кожу, и в запахе этом было что-то пьянящее и будоражащее. Он был похож на безумные стихи и неукротимую похоть, он притягивал как магнит.  
Митчелл не мог оторвать взгляда от двигающегося туда-сюда кадыка, от крупно и сильно пульсирующей вены на крепкой шее, и наконец, не в силах больше сопротивляться властному зову своей природы, начал приближаться к этой влажной, чуть вспотевшей коже в предвкушении момента укуса. В последний момент, когда их разделяло меньше четверти дюйма, мужчина сделал быстрый выпад рукой, и острый кол пропорол внутренности Митчелла. Последней угасающей мыслью было: "Что же я в нем нашел?"  
…  
\- Айбля!  
\- Цел?  
\- Цел, цел. Пытался зубочисткой почесаться и укололся в шею. Ого!  
\- Ну что там еще?  
\- Прикинь, я комара проткнул!  
\- Браги - гроза кровососов.  
\- Иди ты в жопу, деда...


End file.
